Meow!
by Rukiyo
Summary: Miharu never thought he'd get mugged by a cat, get lost, and end up in an unknown place all in one day, yet alone his whole life! Exactly how is he going to live in the KHR world? Especially since he's like a kitten and looks like a girl! OC
1. Meow!

Well... before you guys kill me... I'm just going to say that this story is just me testing out something... What I'm testing, is personal-ish... so... bleh.

Where this story idea came from?

... I seriously dunno...

Title?

It's my OC Miharu's catchphrase of course~ He acts just like a cute kitten~

I hope I didn't many anyone too OOC... D:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, if I did, they'd had HAWT YAOI BUTTSECKS every chapter. -cough-

* * *

Miharu frowned as he turned a page in his manga.

"Amano is really dragging this out... And-"

That's when he turned the page to see Spade. A long trail of curses came from his lips. A textbook met his head. "Meow!"

"Miharu! You're free to read your comic books since you finished your work early, but please keep the language mild. Miharu pouted cutely at his teacher.

"Yes Ms. Turner," he replied.

She nodded and then walked to the other side of the class to help some other student with their hand up. Miharu started cussing in Japanese and his teacher just facepalmed and gave up. Fortunately they weren't in Japan so most of students didn't know what the words meant and by the speed of how Miharu would say them, they wouldn't be learning anytime soon.

"Teenagers," she grumbled. "I'll never understand them."

Within that moment, all the teachers nodded in agreement.

"Hey Haru, is manga really that good?" his friend Michael asked. Miharu nodded enthusiastically. "Lend me one someday."

"Hell no, last time I lent you something..." Miharu shivered in remembrance. Michael grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah... Sorry about that..."

"My poor notebook..." Miharu felt like crying.

"Don't start crying yet, there's only five more minutes left until school's over for today," a girl named Elisa said. Miharu pouted and went back to reading his manga.

"Whatcha reading anyways?" Marcus, the boy so sat in front of him asked.

"KHR, short for..." he took a breath, "Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!"

Everyone sweatdropped just as the bell rang.

"Man, Miha's just like a girl," Marcus teased.

"He gets all fangirl too," Elisa laughed. Miharu pouted and blushed. Damien, Miharu's friend, caught Miharu in a headlock and gave him a nuggie. Miharu shrieked and everyone bursted out laughing.

"He's so girly~"

"But I love that about him!~~"

Miharu managed to shove Damien back and they shared some brofists. After that, Miharu reached into his locker and pulled out his kitty had and wool scarf.

"I love your hat!~" Michelle, Michael's sister, squealed. Miharu jumped. When did she get there?

"Meow?" Miharu murmured, tugging is hat over his ears and throwing on his scarf.

"Oh man, whenever you say your favourite little catch phrase with that hat on, I keep thinking you're an actual cat," Marcus laughed

"It's not that cold out, why are you wearing a scarf?" Damien asked, raising an eyebrow. Elisa tugged on the white scarf and Miharu pulled it out of her grasp.

"I like my scarf thank you very much!" Miharu said, pursing his lip.

"Next thing will be wearing a winter jacket in the middle of summer," Michelle said shaking her head. Michael snuck up behind her and yelled in her ear, causing her to shriek. Everyone bursted out laughing. "M-M-Michael! That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was," Michael teased.

"Miharu!" A girl called. Miharu glanced over to see a girl waving a manga at him. "I bought another BL manga!" He paled.

"KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Miharu shouted running away. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Alice, what's BL?" Damien asked. "It sounds like something scary..."

"IT'S BOYS LOVE!~~~" Alice said grinning. All the guys paled and took a few steps back and ran away.

Michelle, Elisa and Alice looked at each other and laughed.

"You girls in for some boy lovin'?"

xxx

"Ugh, scary BL mangas...," Miharu grumbled, tossing his bag on the living room couch. He looked at his fridge and saw a note attached to the fridge with a magnet. "Did mom _have_ to use to pink heart magnet?" His eye twitched and shook his head, taking the note off the refrigerator. After scanning the few words on the note he crumpled it up and tossed it into the garbage bin. "Why don't I just burn it?"

He angled it head to the right to look at the window to the garden. His mother was out on business again... He sighed and walked upstairs and went into his closet, pulling out a photo album. He stared at the first picture that was attached to the back of the album. Pursing his lip, he pulled out his black wallet and pulled out a photo and stared back and forth between the photos. The one in the album had a picture of his mother and his _father. _Miharu wasn't exactly sure of what to call _that man_. Furrowing his brows, he closed the album and slipped it back into the closet and hit it under a his stash of manga and clothes. He then took one last glance at the picture in his hand before slipping it back into the album with a frown.

He sighed and then picked up a bouncy ball he had laying around on his floor and started tossing it at his wall across the room. He continued to throw it against the wall until the ball bounced away and he did not feel like getting up. He leaned his head against the bed he was leaning against and stared at the ceiling. Letting out a long sigh, he stood up.

"I guess I'll go buy some manga," He muttered to himself.

xxx

"Hello Miharu, here again to buy manga?" An old woman that stood at the counter asked. Miharu nodded and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Lee," Miharu greeted and waved and walked over to the manga section of the store. He noticed some other boy standing in the aisle that was usually empty at this time of day. Shrugging it off he stood beside the boy to get a good view of all the books.

"Excuse me...," The boy beside him murmured. Miharu blinked and looked over at the boy. He noticed how he had black hair and big brown eyes. "I'm kind of new to manga... Would there be any titles you'd recommend me?"

"Sure, but what genres do you like?" Miharu asked. The boy beside him blinked and looked embarassed.

"U-um... anything is fine," he whispered. Miharu pursed his lip and nodded. He gave the shelf a quick glance.

Something to give to a new person to manga... hmm... Oh!

He reached over and pulled out a book on the second shelf. "This is one of my favourites and it has a pretty good concept and an easy storyline... browse through it and see if it interests you..."

The boy nodded and took the book, a blush staining his cheeks. Miharu watched him nervously look at the cover and his eyes grew wide with curiosity. He turned and the first few pages and he grinned.

"This is good! Thank you so much!" The boy said with a big smile. Miharu smiled back slightly and watched the boy skip off to the cashier. Miharu returned his gaze back to the shelves and furrowed his brows. He then blinked as he noticed a new title on the shelf. He skimmed a few pages and then nodded, heading over to the cashier to see the boy fumbling with his wallet and he managed to put it back in his pocket.

Miharu walked up to the counter while the boy was picking up his bag with the manga inside.

"Oh, Miharu, would you like this week's issue of Jump?" Mrs. Lee asked. Miharu nodded with a smile and the boy from earlier watched Mrs. Lee hand Miharu Weekly Jump. Miharu placed the manga on the table and pulled out his wallet. Pulling out a few bills, he handed it to the woman and she handed him the books in a bag.

"Thank you," Miharu said with a nod. He took his bag and headed for the door. He passed by the boy who was staring curiously at them without a glance. Miharu glanced at his wallet. "I still need to buy dinner..."

Sighing to himself as he started walking home with a frown. He felt a cold breeze so he pulled his hat lower and buried his nose in his scarf. He walked into a convenience store and bought a few sandwiches for dinner and lunch. Muttering something to himself, he walked over to a park bench and he pulled out one of his sandwiches. He yelped when a cat jumped against him and stole his sandwich from his hands.

"Whoa!" Miharu shouted in surprise. The cat quickly ran off. He quickly grabbed his things and chased after the cat. "Hey! Give that back!" He continued to chase the cat, not paying attention to where he was running. When he finally got tired he looked around and blinked. He didn't recognize this street...

"Ah!" A woman's voice cried. Miharu blinked as an apple rolled to his feet. He bent over and picked it up. He looked up to see a woman collecting the fallen apples. He decided to help her and picked up a few and handed them back to her. "Thank you! You're such a kind boy!"

"Ah, it's no problem," Miharu said. The woman blinked.

"Were you just doing an evening jog? You look flushed and sweaty," she asked. Miharu blinked.

"Oh, I was just mugged by a cat," Miharu said. "Oh no! I totally forgot! That cat stole my sandwich! My dinnnnneerrr!"

"Sandwiches for dinner?" The woman asked with a disapproving expression.

"Oh well, I bought three more... but that's my lunch for tomorrow...," Miharu muttered to himself. The woman, who was not supposed to, heard it.

"NO WAY!" The boy blinked. "There's no way I'm letting such a nice boy have to eat convenience store bought sandwiches for dinner!"

"H-huh?"

"Come over to my house for dinner! As thanks for helping me!"

"But isn't that a little... much?" He asked sweat dropping. "I still have money left over to buy more dinner..."

"No! My mother instincts will not let me!" She cried in fury. Miharu blinked. Mother instincts? If only his mother had those... "It's settled, you're eating dinner with my family tonight!"

Miharu blinked and sighed when he noticed she would not be giving up any time soon. "Okay then, I'll carry your groceries for you then."

"Thank you! You're really such a nice boy! If only my son were like you!" She said as she started walking, him walking beside her. Miharu pursed his lip as he listened to the woman beside him talk about her family and other random topics. She seemed quite familiar and the family she described sounded... so... damn familiar... but he just could not put his finger on it!

When he got to the house, he noticed a Japanese name plate on the gate. Sawata?... no wait.. ta after another kanji.. da... Sawada... it just seemed so familiar...

"Oh! My name is Sawada Nana! You can just call me Nana, what's your name?"

"It's Izumi Miharu...," he replied. SO FAMILIAR! WHAT DID THIS REMIND HIM OF? "Um... Sawada-san (he decided to use Japanese horrifics considering she was Japanese) could you tell me where this is?"

"It's my house of course!"

"No I mean... what town this is... Is it Toronto or something?"

"Toronto? Where's that?" She asked blinking and he placed the grocery bags on the kitchen table. "This is Namimori."

He furrowed his brows and nodded slowly. Wait... Namimori? No way..

"Kaa-san, why are you home so late?" A boy with saiyan-style hair asked walking inside. Miharu's eyes widened and had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from shrieking.

"Meow...," He whispered quietly. _THIS HAS GOT TO BE A DREAM! There's no way! Stuff like this only happened in fanfictions! There's no way that..._

"Huh? Who're you?" The boy asked.

"Tsu-kun! That's not nice! This is Miharu! He helped me carry the groceries! He's staying for dinner! Oh I know! Take him up to your room for a bit before dinner!"

"Ah, you don't need help with dinner?" Miharu asked pursing his lip. "I feel bad if all I did was carry your groceries..."

"I was the one who was insistent that you stay for dinner! It's alright!" Miharu reluctantly nodded and followed behind _Tsu-kun_.

"Hello... I'm Izumi Miharu," Miharu said quietly, bowing. He boy grew flustered.

"I-I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna said. "Y-you helped me mom?"

"Yeah... She told me to stay for dinner, something about mother instincts..."

"Ah, sorry my mom's like that all the time," Tsuna said smiling sheepishly as they walked up the stairs. "Why do you look so tired?"

"Meow... I was mugged by a cat..."

"A cat?" Tsuna asked blinking.

"Yeah... I chased it and gave up... then I helped your mom after she dropped some apples...," Miharu explained. "I think I'm lost now..."

Tsuna had a sympathetic expression his face as he opened his bedroom door to reveal two children running around his room and one sitting on a hammock watching them chase each other. Miharu sweat dropped. Lambo and Ipin... Typical Reborn to just watch...

"L-Lambo! Ipin!" Tsuna shrieked. Miharu blinked as Lambo got hit by Ipin and Miharu caught him before he hit the floor.

"You okay kid?" Miharu asked. Lambo stared at Miharu for a moment before grinning creepily. Tsuna paled.

"YOU HAVE CAUGHT LAMBO-SAN! SO YOU CAN BE ONE OF MY SUBORDINATES!" Typical Lambo.

"Um... I'll have to pass," Miharu said.

"Lambo, don't be so rude!" Ipin shouted. Miharu set Lambo down and smiled at Ipin.

"Hello there," He said. Ipin blushed.

"H-hello," Ipin replied. Lambo started running around, making a mess of the room.

"LAMBO! STOP MESSING UP MY ROOM!" Tsuna yelled. The baby wearing the fedora drop kicked Tsuna in the head. Miharu sweat dropped.

"Stop yelling," he said. Miharu blinked as the baby's eyes landed on him.

"H-hello," Miharu said bowing.

"Ciaossu," The baby said. Miharu recognized him as Reborn. "I'm Reborn."

"A-ah, I'm Miharu."

Reborn's eyes narrowed slightly. "I haven't seen you around here before..."

"O-oh, that's because I'm not from here," Miharu squeaked. "I got lost after getting mugged by a cat..." Miharu started to sulk and his nose was buried into his scarf, his hot breath fanning his own cheeks. His cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment over the fact he was mugged by a cat. "I don't exactly know where this is..." Reborn frowned a little. Tsuna patted Miharu on the back.

"Everyone! Dinner!" Nana's voice shouted from downstairs. The children ran out the door and Tsuna followed suit. Miharu moved to follow them but Reborn's voice stopped him.

"Where are you from?" He asked. Miharu's face was still hidden in his scarf and he tugged his hat a little lower on his head.

"I'm from Toronto... But apparently this isn't Canada anymore... is it?" Miharu asked with confused eyes. "Um... If you'll listen to me, I'd like to explain in further detail after dinner..."

"Okay then," Reborn said, leaping into Miharu's arms. "Let's go eat dinner."

"Alright," Miharu said.

xxx

"Uwah! This looks good!" Miharu exclaimed as he stared at the food before him. Everyone at the table looked at Miharu in surprise. "It tastes good too!"

"Ah! Miharu-kun, you're making me blush!~~" Nana said, her hand waving dismissingly in embarrassment. "It's just a normal meal!~"

"Well, I never really had a nice meal like this...," Miharu murmured quietly. Nana and Tsuna blinked. Miharu took another piece of the fish and his face lit up with a smile. However, this meal made him wonder what his own mother cooked like... Reborn eyed him but said nothing as he stole a piece of fish from Tsuna's dinner.

xxx

"Okay... for starters...," Miharu murmured, tugging at his hat again. "I'm pretty sure I'm not from... here.."

Reborn nodded.

"I'm from...er... another world...," Miharu said unsurely. "Where I'm from... You guys are manga characters..."

"I see...," Reborn said.

"You're pretty much the only person I can tell this too, because in the manga, you're like... the guy in the shadows... that knows everything... The oh-so-skilled hitman," Miharu said, fiddling with his scarf. "You don't have to believe me..."

"I believe you," Reborn said. "To limits of course."

"Really now," Miharu murmured, muffled a little by his scarf.

"There's been word out about a famiglia experimenting and trying to keep passage ways between worlds and dimensions," Reborn said. "I'm assuming you're a victim of it."

"I'm just really hoping this is a dream," Miharu said dejectedly. Tsuna, who was sitting on his bed and listening to the entire conversation, just stared dumbfounded as Reborn started quizzing Miharu, who answered each question swiftly and correctly. Some of the questions were about the Vongola history, that not even he knew! Although... he didn't know much about Vongola anyways...

"Meow," Miharu sighed. After Miharu saying that so many times, Tsuna assumed that was his favourite word. Hm.

"Okay then, I'll go inform maman of the current arrangements," Reborn said. Wait what? Tsuna stopped listening after the 102nd question. Miharu nodded and thanked Reborn.

"So... Tsuna, I guess we'll be housemates, huh?" Miharu asked. Tsuna blinked and nodded dumbly. Wait... MIHARU WAS GOING TO STAY AT HIS HOUSE? Yet another person... but Miharu seemed to hit on his mom...

"Miharu... Why were you hitting on my mom?" Tsuna asked. Miharu blinked confusedly.

"Since when was I hitting on your mom?" Miharu asked. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"The entire time you were here..."

"I wasn't hitting on her," Miharu said blinking. "I just never really... had a mom like that..." He smiled sheepishly. "My mom isn't really home..."

"What about your dad?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah... he's... a different story," Miharu murmured.

"Well, same," Tsuna replied.

"But at least you know your dad," Miharu muttered. Tsuna blinked, not quite catching that.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing," Miharu said, standing up and stretching. He gave Tsuna a sheepish smile and Tsuna blushed and smiled back. Tsuna yelped as he got kicked in the back of the head by Reborn. Miharu sweat dropped.

"Miharu, you're starting school tomorrow, I'll prepare everything," Reborn said. "The only problem is the fact the idiot cow exploded the only other guest room... so you'll have to cram here..."

"I'm okay with the couch...," Miharu said.

"No good," Reborn said shaking his head. He didn't want to start with what happened to the couch. Miharu paled at the thought. "So tonight, you're cramming with Tsuna on his bed."

"W-WHAT!" Both boys exclaimed.

"C-can't I just sleep on the f-floor?" Miharu asked. Reborn shook his head. Miharu looked at the floor and sighed. Tsuna really needed to clean his room... then again... Lambo and Ipin were just here... Nevermind that thought. Miharu looked at Tsuna with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Two boys in such a small bed... That isn't going to be.

xxx

"I'm really really really sorry!" Tsuna kept saying that morning. Miharu grimaced. He wasn't a morning person. Especially when you wake up with your face on the cold floor instead of the warm che- pillow you remembered falling asleep on. Sighing, Miharu forced a smile.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to do it, you were asleep after all. It was a small bed too," Miharu said. He blushed a bit, remember the position he fell asleep in. His cheek was against Tsuna's chest and they legs were tangled, arms around each other because of the limited space. Fortunately for Tsuna, he fell asleep quickly, not so much for Miharu... Damn it, it felt like some BL manga that Alice forced him to read!

The second Miharu took a bite out of his breakfast, his face lit up immediately.

"Delicious!" He said as he took another bite. Nana blushed and waved around the spatula in her hand.

"Oh!~ It's not _that_ good Miharu-kun!~ Thanks for saying~~" Nana said.

Tsuna sweat dropped. Miharu was unconsciously hitting on his mom again. Oh man, lucky Iemitsu wasn't in town... Tsuna shuddered at the thought. Reborn stole Tsuna's breakfast and thus the morning began.

Miharu blinked and started laughing. This was way better than eating alone in the mornings!

xxx

"You really need to stop unconsciously hitting on my mom," Tsuna said, jabbing Miharu with his elbow. Miharu blushed and pulled his cat hat over his ears in embarrassment.

"I'm not hitting on her! She's just like... the mom I never had," Miharu said.

"Oh really now?" Tsuna asked. Right... his mom was never really home... "As long as you don't hit on her so much, I'm okay with you calling her your... mom... in a way..."

Miharu turned bright red. "T-thanks Tsuna..."

"N-no problem," Tsuna replied, cheeks stained with pink.

"Who's the girl with No Good Tsuna?" A student asked.

"That his girlfriend or something?"

"No way! There's no way he could get a girlfriend!"

"Probably a cousin."

"They don't look very alike."

"Who are you and why are you trespassing on Namimori Middle school property?" A deep voice asked. Miharu looked up to see none other than Hibari Kyouya.

"Oh! Um... I'm going to be transferring here today! My name is Izumi Miharu," Miharu bowed to Hibari, who grunted. "T-Tsuna, could you show me to the school office?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari stated. Tsuna jumped and looked at Hibari. "Get to class, class is going to start soon. I'll take care of Izumi Miharu."

Tsuna looked apologetically to Miharu, who hand his index finger and thumb holding Tsuna's sleeve. Hibari eyed them annoyed. Miharu looked like a lost pet. Hibaru started for a moment before he noticed that Miharu looked like a cat.

"Meow..." Miharu looked at Tsuna for a moment, a blush on his cheeks, a pathetic and pitiful look on his face before letting go of his sleeve. Tsuna felt like he was going to have to apologize three times the apologies from earlier that morning. Hibari gave Tsuna and impatient glare before the younger boy ran off towards the school.

"No hats are permitted in the school," Hibari said. Miharu looked startled but blushed and pulled off his cat hat. "Hn." He eyed the scarf disapproving but said nothing seeing as it wasn't against school rules and that the boy had yet to receive a uniform, so he let it slide. "My name is Hibari Kyouya, Head of the Disciplinary Committee. Don't break the rules or else I'll bite you to death." Miharu nodded and hid his face up to his nose in his wool scarf, trying to hide his embarrassment and blush. He was too prone to blushing. "Follow me to my office."

Hibari turned swiftly and Miharu followed the older boy. He decided to stay quiet until he needed to speak to keep off of Hibari's bad side. He had seen enough of it while reading the manga. Sure it was funny in the manga, but if you're dealing with it personally, you'd best steer away from it. Miharu didn't want to chance it. Miharu made a noise at the back of his throat that almost sounded like a purr. Hibari frowned but said nothing. It wasn't as it were loud enough to disturb the peace and did anything against the rules. He didn't recall a rule against... purring...

Hibari led him to the office where everyone immediately stiffened at the arrival of the prefect.

"H-Hibari-san! W-what can I do for you today?" The secretary asked nervously.

"I'm here to pick up the schedule for Izumi Miharu," Hibari looked at the nervous brunette behind him.

"Ah! Right, he was registered earlier this morning...," The secretary murmured as she opened a drawer and pulled out some papers. "Lets see... Here's a map of the school, the student hand book... his timetable..."

Hibari took those things and glanced through Miharu's schedule before handing them to the boy. "Follow me to the Disciplinary Committee office for your uniform." With that, Hibari turned to exit the office. Miharu looked at the nervous secretary before bowing and saying a quick thank you before following after the prefect. Hibari didn't like the fact that Miharu was slow and struggling to keep up with his pace but said nothing as the boy managed to keep up with his quick and even strides. Miharu shoved his hat into his shirt pocket before following the prefect into a room labeled Disciplinary Committee.

Hibari reached over to a bag beside his desk and handed it to Miharu. "The infant told me to get a uniform at this size, no wonder."

Miharu nervously took the bag. "T-thank you..."

"Hurry up and change into it."

"H-here?"

"Where else, herbivore," Hibari growled. Miharu blushed.

"C-could you please turn around Hibari-san?"

"Are you a girl? If you are then I got the wrong uniform," Hibari said, mirth evident in his voice. Miharu turned bright red and pursed his lip. Damn it all... He sighed and took off his scarf and shirt. Leaving his t-shirt on, he put on the dress shirt. He had seen some of the characters leave on their t-shirts... He then put on the blazer and then looked at the next article he had to put on. Pants. Nervously stripping of his pants, thanking god he wore boxers instead of briefs, and quickly slipped the pants on. The clothes fit nicely. Leave it to Reborn and Hibari to do just perfect jobs. The only problem was the tie...

Miharu started fumbling with it until he sighed and gave up. "U-um... Hibari-san..." Hibari looked up from the papers on his desk with a frown. "C-could you help me?"

Hibari glanced down at the crooked tie and grimaced at the sight. He walked over and quickly undid it, and started tying it up properly. Once he finished tying it, he slipped it in between the dress shirt and blazer and fixed any other flaws in the uniform that Miharu had failed to put on. Hibari gave Miharu one last look over before deeming him presentable. Hibari picked up Miharu's clothes and placed them inside of the bag and gave him the school bag that rested against the couch. He took the timetable and looked at the first class.

"Hm..." Hibari watched Miharu clumsily pick up his stuff and stare at the prefect with that kitten-like look again. Hibari frowned. Damn his soft side for small animals! "Follow me to your class."

"O-okay." Miharu followed Hibari like a lost pet, which made Hibari furrow his brows.

xxx

Miharu looked so relieved to see Tsuna sitting inside of the classroom when they arrived. The teacher looked scared shitless at the sight of Hibari.

"This is your first class, you can ask your herbivore companion for the rest of your classes. Just don't mingle or crowd or I'll bite you to death," Hibari told him in front of the class as they stood in the doorway. Miharu blushed and nodded.

"T-thank you Hibari-san," Miharu said bowing. Hibari grunted and left.

"A-ah, right," The teacher said. "This is the new student. Introduce yourself."

"My name is Izumi Miharu...," Miharu said shyly. "I hope we get along." He put on a cute little smile.

"He's like a girl..." Someone murmured. Miharu was taken aback. WAS THAT FACT GOING TO HAUNT HIM EVERYWHERE HE WENT?

"Your seat will be... Beside Sawada. Sawada raise your hand," the teacher said.

Tsuna raised his hand and Miharu went to sit beside him.

"Meow, so we're in the same class," Miharu said.

"Yeah," Tsuna said smiling a little. "Sorry about leaving you with Hibari-san..."

"It's okay, I understand," Miharu said smiling sheepishly.

"Open your textbooks to page 30... Izumi, share with... Sawada. That is, if he has it with him today..." The teacher gave Tsuna a disapproving look. Tsuna looked down at his table embarrassed as he pulled out his textbook. Miharu shifted his desk so that his was right against Tsuna's and he put the textbook on spot where the two desks met. "With this problem, you use the formula y=mx+b (sorry, i was just re-writing my math notes and that formula was what I really remembered after re-writing them lol)..." The teacher continued with his lesson and Miharu noticed that Tsuna was freaking out. While the teacher was explaining, Miharu was writing down notes and explaining to Tsuna how to do the question. However, the teacher didn't believe that Tsuna understood a word of his lesson and was just slacking off with the new kid. So he decided to pick on him. "Sawada, what's the answer to this question?" The teacher tapped the board with his chalk at the question they were working on.

"-4," Tsuna said. Everyone blinked. Miharu leaned his cheek into his hand, he had already learned this.

"C-correct," the teacher said. So maybe Tsuna understood it... or he just cheated. Everyone except Miharu believed the latter, since of course, he was the one who just tutored Tsuna during the lesson. Stupid teacher.

xxx

"JUUDAIME WAS SO AMAZING DURING MATH CLASS!" Gokudera exclaimed at lunch. Yamamoto laughed.

"You got the question right!"

"Y-yeah! Miharu helped me," Tsuna said. He smiled at Miharu, who smiled back, a blush staining his cheeks. "Oh! Mom packed you a bento, she said she _had_ to make it extra delicious since you love her cooking and keep complimenting it. What did I tell you about unconsciously hitting on my mom?"

"What about you kicking me off the bed in the middle of the night?" Miharu retorted.

"So you _are_ mad about it! I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to kick you off!" Tsuna apologized.

"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted at Miharu.

"My ears and ringing," Miharu moaned unhappily. Yamamoto just laughed happily at the display. _Gokudera will always be a Juudaime-fanatic and really... loud_. Miharu always lowered the volume when Gokudera started screaming in the anime, but you can not exactly do that when the real thing is standing right in front of you. Miharu decided to just suck it up, feeling pathetic in this world.

"C-calm down Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said. Gokudera immediately obeyed, though looked at Miharu disapproving, who looked quiet... like an abused kitten. Tsuna smiled sympathetically and took out the bento. "We have to share a bento box today, mom said she was going to go buy one for you today."

"A-ah, oh no... I'm giving her so much trouble..." Miharu looked troubled.

"Mom's happy to do it, especially since you keep complimenting her cooking and flirting with her," Tsuna teased.

"I-I was not flirting! You won't let that go, will you?" Miharu asked. "Well... at least I don't fail my tests."

"..." Oh... dayum. "At least I didn't get mugged by a cat."

"..." Miharu's eyes narrowed at his new friend. "At least I don't cry at the sight of a Chihuahua."

Tsuna shut his mouth and Miharu smiled in triumph. Tsuna pouted and Gokudera started shouting again, causing Miharu to shrink back. He shuffled over to sit beside Tsuna as Gokudera continued his psychotic rant. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and took a piece of the extravagant lunch that Nana had prepared for them.

"Uwah! Delicious!" Miharu said, face lighting up and totally ignoring Gokudera.

Tsuna took a bite. "... You're right... it's really good!"

Yamamoto stole a piece and ate it. Gokudera started shouting at Yamamoto for stealing Juudaime's precious lunch.

"Want some Gokudera-kun?" Miharu asked with a smile.

"Don't offer food that isn't yours!" Gokudera growled. "Especially when it's Juudaime's!"

"Actually, I bet this was mainly for Miharu," Tsuna said with a frown. "He kept flirting with my mom so much that h-"

"I DID NOT!" Miharu shrieked, a blush staining his cheeks.

"What's with the ruckus?" A baritone voice asked. Everyone paled.

"Ah! Hibari-san," Miharu squeaked. "Would you like some?" He gestured toward the bento that sat in Tsuna's lap. Tsuna immediately shoved it into Miharu's when Hibari walked over. "Tsuna's mom made it really delicious!" Hibari stared at Miharu for a moment before looking down at the bento that was being held up to him. Hibari reached over to delicately pick up a piece of sushi and pop it in his mouth. When he did, he noticed that Miharu looked like a pleased kitten.

"Hn," Hibari grunted while chewing the delectable piece of food. Tsuna looked amazed that Miharu was holding so well against the horrible Hibari. _Right. Miharu knoww almost everything there is to know about us, of course he'd know how to get on Hibari's good side... if there's such a thing._

How wrong he was.

Miharu was just being himself, especially when he was eating such a yummy meal. "Hibari-san, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I don't crowd," Hibari said as he swallowed the rice, seaweed and fish. He was getting ready to leave before Miharu asked him if he wanted any more. Hibari shook his head and left. When he did, Miharu went back to indulging in the delicious lunch.

"H-how did you manage to not get bitten to death by Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Who can resist such delicious food!" Miharu looked at Tsuna as if he were stupid. Oh wait, scratch that. He WAS stupid. (no offense Tsuna!)

xxx

"Thank you for the bento today, Nana-san," Miharu said when they arrived at the Sawada household. "It was really delicious! I haven't had such good cooking in my entire life!"

"Ah~ It's nothing~" Nana said blushing.

"Unconsciously flirting," Tsuna muttered. Miharu jumped and blushed, pulling his cat hat over his ears.

"Would you like to try some of my cooking?" Bianchi asked, walking over. Miharu looked startle by the appearance of the woman. Miharu looked at the purple food curiously.

_DON'T DO IT!_ Tsuna mentally screamed when Miharu reached out for a cookie that Bianchi held out on a platter. Tsuna nearly fainted when Miharu took a bite and chewed it slowly and SWALLOWED it.

"Mmm," Miharu hummed. "Pretty good~" Tsuna looked at Miharu flabbergasted. Reborn, who had been at the table drinking expression, looked interested at the fact that Miharu wasn't on the floor clutching his stomach. "Waay better than convenience store food~"

Maybe _that_ was why.

Nana shook her head. It was her job to make sure that Miharu never had to eat that kind of food again!

Tsuna just prayed that Miharu wasn't going to unconsciously flirt with his mom when his dad was home. If Miharu never really had a dad.. then... Miharu and _his_ dad, would not go well together, _that_ Tsuna was sure of.

xxx

The next morning, Miharu didn't wake up on the floor. No, he was comfortable against Tsuna's chest, like how he fell asleep, though... he didn't remember when he had his _hand up his shirt_.

xxx

"I said I was sorry," Tsuna murmured, a bright red slap on his right cheek evident. Miharu pulled his hat over his ears and hid his face in his scarf.

"Why the hell are you hand up my shirt?" Miharu squeaked, pulling his scarf up so that it covered his face. Tsuna blushed.

"I didn't mean to! Really! It was just... a sleep thing!" Tsuna cried out. "Like how you end up snuggled against me-"

"MEEEOOWW!" Miharu cried. "Don't say that so loudly in public!"

"S-sorry," Tsuna murmured.

"GOOD MORNING JUUDAIME!" Gokudera appeared while they were walking halfway to school. Miharu did not lower his scarf because of his enormous blush.

"M-morning Gokudera-kun," Tsuna greeted.

"What's with _that _idiot?" Gokudera asked, looking at Miharu.

"Aah... Let's leave that be...," Tsuna said blushing. Gokudera stared dumbly and started accusing Miharu of things he didn't do.

"Noisy herbivores," Hibari growled when they reached the school gates. He looked at Miharu, who still had his face covered. "Izumi Miharu, take that scarf away from your face."

Miharu obediently lowered the scarf to reveal this flustered appearance. He looked at Hibari, and the prefect swore he saw the cat ears on the boy's hat flicker. He eyed the hat disapprovingly.

"Um... is it okay for me to just wear it until I get unto the building?" Miharu asked, looking at Hibari with his cute brown eyes. He felt so small compared to the older boy... Hibari eyed the cat ears for a few more moments before deeming it alright.

"Fine, but once you get inside of the building, take the hat off immediately," Hibari said before walking away after Miharu's eyes lit up happily. Tsuna shook his head. His new roommate slash friend slash bed buddy was too much of a pet. Hey, maybe add the slash pet in there. Actually, on second thought, nevermind. Tsuna didn't want to die.

xxx

Miharu happily explored the streets of Namimori with a pleased expression on his face. He walked into a store that he hoped sold manga, and fortunately for him, it did. Miharu noticed there was a boy standing in the middle of the isle staring at the manga on the shelf. Miharu started to get a feeling of deja vu when he stood beside the boy and stared at the manga shelf, familiar titles here and there.

"Excuse me." This boy seemed more confident than the one at the other manga store. He turned to see an older-looking boy smiling at him. "I'm not exactly familiar with most of the manga here, is there any series you could recommend me?"

Yep. Deja vu.

"Hmm... What genres do you like?"

"... I'm fine with anything..."

"Well..." Miharu pulled a book off the shelf and looked at it for a moment before handing it to the older boy. "This one is one of my favourites... It has an easy and amazing storyline and plot. Skim through the first few pages to see if you like it or not."

The boy did as he was told and after three pages smiled. "Okay, I'll buy this one then, thank you."

"No problem," Miharu replied, returning his gaze to the massive shelves. He only had money for one... which should he get? He blinked as he saw the third installment of a manga he had been waiting for. Reaching up he attempted to get it, only for it to be too high up. He blushed in embarrassment and buried his nose in his scarf. He glance around for a stool of some sort only to have the book hanging right in front of his face when he turned to look back. "A-ah!"

"You were trying to reach for this one, right?" The boy he had helped earlier asked. Miharu nodded and took it smiling.

"Thank you!"

"No problem, guess we're even," the older boy said grinning. Miharu smiled, this boy seemed nice enough. Then again, looks could be deceiving. The two of them headed to cashier together and paid for their books. "Is that series good?"

"Oh? Y-yeah, I really like the author's style of writing and drawing," Miharu said, tugging his hat to make it cover his ears and smiled at the manga in his hands. The older boy stared at him for a moment before looking down at his own book that he had bought.

"This book has nice art too," The boy commented. "I only read the first three pages and I'm already hooked!" Miharu laughed.

"I was like that too..." Miharu smiled a little. "Oh! What's your name? I'm Miharu."

"I'm Shin," The boy said smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Miharu replied. He blinked and then realization dawned on him. "Oh, I have to go now!" He wasn't sure if he could call the Sawada household... home...

"Oh," Shin looked dejected.

"Sorry!" Miharu said smiling apologetically. "Bye! It was nice meeting you!"

"Yeah," Shin said smiling. He watched Miharu walked away and then the smile left his face. He pursed his lip and looked down at the manga in his hands. Shrugging his shoulders he turned around and smirked.

xxx

"SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING TEAM!" Miharu sweat dropped while he was walking with Tsuna. Ryohei. Great.

"O-Onii-san!" Tsuna said. Miharu pursed his lip.

"OH! WHO IS THIS EXTREME PERSON RIGHT HERE?" Ryohei asked. Miharu pulled his hat over his ears and bowed a little.

"I'm Miharu..."

"YOU LOOK EXTREMELY LIKE A GIRL!"

...

Miharu facepalmed and Tsuna snickered at Miharu's misfortune.

xxx

"I don't know how you do it," Miharu groaned. Tsuna smiling sheepishly as Miharu was leaning against him, completely worn out.

"Onii-san does that to people," Tsuna said sympathetically.

"I'm surprise they're still alive," Miharu muttered. Tsuna laughed. Tsuna sweatdropped when they arrived at the Sawada household to see many men in suits outside. "Tsuna, walk slower, I'm too tired to walk that fast!"

"Sorry," Tsuna said smiling apologetically.

"Yo! Tsuna!" A new voice shouted. Both boys looked up to see a blonde walking over to them.

"Dino?" Miharu asked.

"Dino-san," Tsuna confirmed.

"Um... Am I interrupting something?" Dino asked, looking at how Miharu was leaned up against Tsuna.

"Nah, I'm just really tired," Miharu grumbled. "Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Miharu."

"I'm Dino," the blonde replied with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Dino-kun," Miharu said with a smile.

_Cat_ Dino thought. _He's like a cat._

"Likewise," Dino said still grinning.

"Tsuna, I'm gonna crash the bed when we get inside," Miharu said.

"Hey!" Tsuna said.

"Don't kick me off like last time."

"Will you ever forgive me for that?" Tsuna asked pursing his lip.

"Nope," Miharu said. "Then there's the second incident..."

Tsuna shook his head disapprovingly. Dino stared dumbfounded, confused at what was going on.

"Ever think Reborn's going to get the room and couch fixed so we don't have to share?" Miharu asked. Tsuna attempted to shrug, but the weight on his shoulder stopped him from doing so.

"So anythings, Dino-san, what brings you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Just visiting," Dino said grinning. Miharu buried his head into Tsuna's shoulder and said boy nearly jumped in surprise. Dino stared at them for a moment. "Are you two dating or something?"

"Hiiiie? N-No way!"

"Meow," Miharu... meowed.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Reborn dropped kicked Dino in the head.

"Idiot, I'll explain the situation to you too," Reborn said. almost rolling his eyes.

Miharu yawned.


	2. Like a Stray Cat

I don't even really know anymore...

I have a new poll up that just might interest you readers, it's about what stories you guys want to me update on, so hurry up and vote!

It's 6 am and I'm on break. I could not fall asleep and thus I decided to finish up this chapter which I worked on a bit today after studying a bit of my math. (Yes I'm nervous about my first exam, shut up.)

About Miharu's name... Miharu can be for boys and girls I suppose, although I haven't seen a girl with Miharu... Though many names nowadays are unisex, especially in Japanese (I just started Japanese classes this year and we have yet to learn that kind of stuff, if we ever do lol). So I hope that clears up anything...

I loved writing the fact that Miharu was practically hitting and flirting with Nana without knowing it. It's understandable because his mom is always out on business and he can't recall the last time he ate someone homemade or experienced a mother's love. Oh how I love writing those scenes of hitting on Nana, oh come on, she needs the love! XD

* * *

"So basically... Miharu's a victim of _that_ famiglia's experiments with dimension passageways?" Dino asked. Reborn nodded.

"At least you got something through your think skull," Reborn said.

"H-hey!" Dino said. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, exactly what are we supposed to do now? He's here... here's not _supposed_ to be here... is there going to be some sort of paradox or something?"

"I'm not sure," Reborn said. "I've heard of time paradoxes, but world and dimension paradoxes.. I'm not so certain about. However, Miharu has plenty of knowledge about us... He even knew information about the first generation."

"Eh?" Dino's eyes widened and he turned around to see Miharu snuggling into Tsuna's bed. "He doesn't seem like it..."

Reborn whacked him in the head. "I taught you to not judge someone by just appearance, has my training not gone through your thick head?"

"H-hey! I was just saying," Dino said, rubbing his head.

Tsuna was sitting on his bed and reading some random manga that Miharu had recommended him. Miharu purred and stretched beside him. Tsuna looked over to see Miharu stretching like a cat and pouting as he did so. He had a bit of bed-head and he emitted a small _meow_ before rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Tsuna checked the clock. He had only been asleep for an hour...

"That was a nice cat nap," Miharu said with a smile. Tsuna sweatdropped. Cat nap. Right.

Tsuna began to wonder what would happen if he bought cat nip. Tsuna returned to reality when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Miharu was looking at him through half lidded and sleepy eyes, mouth slightly agape and blush adorning his cheeks. Tsuna blushed at the sight.

"Actually... nevermind. I was going to ask you for a comb, but your hair doesn't look like you comb it much... I'll go ask Nana-san for one," Miharu said sleepily as he stood up from the bed and went downstairs. Tsuna shook his head and looked up to see Dino staring at him questionably.

"Is something wrong?"

"You two seem pretty close," Dino said grinning. "Already got a bride in mind, Tsuna?" He put on a sly look.

Tsuna turned bright red. "N-No! T-t-t-that's totally-! Y-y-you're m-m-mi-"

"Hahaha, chill Tsuna, I was just teasing you," Dino said laughing. "You look more like a cat-fanatic when Miharu has his hat on."

"C-c-cat fanatic?" Tsuna asked. Dino grinned and nodded.

"Oh come on, all Miharu needs now is a tail." Dino paused and then thought of something.

"D-Dino-san! Don't you think about giving him a tail!" Tsuna squeaked.

Just when Dino was about to respond to Tsuna that he was just joking, the door open to reveal Miharu's hair tied up in small pigtails and his eyes in tears.

"T-Tsuna!" Miharu latched onto the other boy. Tsuna blinked and looked at the pigtails questionably. "I asked your mom for a comb and she gave it to me... after I took it, she grabbed me and tied my hair into... PIG TAILS!"

Tsuna sweat dropped and reached over to untie them. "That's my mom for you..."

"O-o-o-o-owwww! Don't pull so hard! It hurts!"

"I can't help it, it's pretty tight," Tsuna retorted.

"So what? Ow! Not so hard!"

"Just let me do this fast so it takes less time and pain." Tsuna began to tug on the pigtails.

"O-ouch! N-not so fast and hard!"

"Oh come on, I wasn't _that _hard!" Tsuna muttered, managing to get one pigtail free.

"I-it hurts!"

"Oh come on, this one won't take so long... I think I have the hang of it..."

When Tsuna managed to get the other pigtail off, he looked up to find Dino holding his nose and his self-proclaimed right-hand-man bursting into the room along with a blushing Yamamoto.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JUUDAIME?" Gokudera screamed. The two new people looked at the scene before them. Tsuna had two hairbands wound around his fingers and Miharu was in tears, Tsuna's hands were in his hair, bumps in his hair evidence that they were once tied up.

"Um... Tsuna, what were you just doing to Miharu?" Yamamoto asked.

"My mom tied his hair up in pigtails and I was helping him untie them, why?" Tsuna asked blinking innocently. Miharu sat up and tried to flatten out his hair or at least make it look... presentable. If his friends saw his appearance, they would tease him for his entire life. Miharu froze. His friends...

Letting out a long sigh Miharu stood up and pulled on his cat hat and scarf. "I'm going to buy some manga to make me forget about this... scarring..."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly as Miharu made sure to evade Nana while running out the front door.

xxx

"Never again, will I asked Nana-san for a comb," Miharu muttered. "Women can be scary." He wondered if his mom ever did that... Shrugging his shoulders, he walked into the manga store and stepped into the isle and was surround by manga of different... colours. Miharu snorted at that. He stared up at the books and switched back and forth between leaning on his left leg and his right leg.

Miharu pulled a few books from the shelves and skimmed them, sighing when they were no good. Pursing his lip, he gave up and headed back to the Sawada household. Seriously, could he call it _home_?

Sure, the Sawada house was a place he was not residing and living it, but could he call it home? Home was where his friends and... somewhat family were... He stood in front of the house. This... was not home.

xxx

That night Sawada Iemitsu came home. Miharu looked up at the older man with big curious eyes. If Sawada Nana was the mom he never had... could Sawada Iemitsu be the dad he never had? On the other hand, Iemitsu was from the mafia, unlike Nana...

Tsuna kept warning him about unconsciously hitting on his mom where Miharu was replied with _I AM NOT! _Then things took a turn for the worse and Tsuna sat on a kitchen couch and was holding a bag of ice against the growing bump on his head.

"H-hello," Miharu said. Iemitsu looked so intimidating. When the man grinned and ruffled his hair, he yelped. Iemitsu walked into the kitchen to greet his wife and son while Miharu held his head and his messed hair with tears in his eyes. He quickly ran to Tsuna's room to find the brush he had borrowed from Reborn to comb his hair before he even thought about asking Nana for one.

That dinner, Miharu said nothing about Nana's cooking, but you could tell by how his face lit up and his happy blushes and smiles that he really liked her cooking. Iemitsu's eyes narrowed when Miharu ate some more food and made a comment and Nana blushed and waved the spatula in her right hand. Tsuna sent Miharu a warning kick under the table and Miharu just looked at Tsuna innocently. Tsuna prayed for Miharu's safety on the inside as he watched them finish dinner and go into the living room while Nana cleaned up.

"Well well well, hitting on my wife? You got guts kid," Iemitsu said darkly.

"Hitting on your wife? Since when?" Miharu asked dumbly. Iemitsu blinked and looked at his son questionably who just shrugged with a _don't ask me_ look.

"You do realize you've been flirting with my wife, right?" Iemitsu asked.

"Huh? I have?" Miharu asked, tilting his head slightly to the right. His cat hat, he had slipped on earlier, made one of the eats bent forward a little. Iemitsu stared at the boy before him. Too much like a cat.

Iemitsu just shook his head. The boy was unconsciously a lost and stray kitten that was attached to the person who had rescued and taken it home. Iemitsu and Tsuna blinked. Well, that made sense about why he was so insistent on complimenting Nana's cooking...

"Hm."

"Iemitsu, there's some things I'd like to inform you on," Reborn said. Then, it was story time once again~.

While Reborn was explaining to Iemitsu what was going on, Miharu was kneeling on a pillow and purring as Tsuna patted his head unconsciously.

"Meow," Miharu said pleasantly as Tsuna continued to pet him. Iemitsu and Reborn pause mid-conversation to look at the scene. Tsuna had a blush on his cheeks and was petting Miharu while the other had a blush on his cheeks and a blissful expression. Reborn shook his head. He wondered if Miharu was supposed to be born a cat.

xxx

Miharu looked around the school curiously as he stared down a the school map he had gotten on his first day. He had accidently walked down the wrong hall and now he was lost. Miharu pouted as he stared at the map. He buried his nose inside of his scarf and fiddled with his cat hat that he had taken off when he entered the building. Exactly where was he?

"Where's Tsuna when you need him?" Miharu asked, muffled by his scarf.

"Scarfs are not part of the uniform," A familiar voice stated. Miharu jumped and turned around. Hibari blinked. Miharu was giving him a look as if he were his one and only saviour... He wondered what trouble the boy had gotten himself into. When he saw the map in his hands, he understood.

"H-Hibari-san! Can you help me?" Miharu asked.

A few students' that were in the halls jaws dropped.

"I'm lost...," Miharu continued. Hibari swore he saw real cat ears flicker on the boy's head.

"I can see that," Hibari replied. Miharu smiled sheepishly. "First of all, take off your scarf, it's not part of the school uniform."

Miharu did as he was told and took off the article of clothing and placed it inside his bag, along with his cat hat. He then looked up with hopeful eyes and a lost kitten look. Hibari stared at the boy for a moment before looking down at he map and schedule he had taken from the boy. His eye twitched.

"Exactly why are you on this side of the building when your next class is on the other side?" Hibari growled. Miharu's eyes widened.

"I-I'm on the wrong s-side?" Miharu asked. Hibari grunted. He turned bright red. "N-n-no wonder!"

If Hibari weren't Hibari, he would laughed out loud or facepalmed. Hibari just frowned and grabbed Miharu's small wrist and pulled him along as he glared at anyone that wasn't in their classrooms.

"M-meow... Namimori's a good but complex school," Miharu squeaked. Hibari grunted in response.

"Then stay at your designated side of the school," Hibari said. Miharu smiled sheepishly and wished he had his scarf as he blushed. Hibari did not have to look back to know that the boy's face was now tinted pink.

Miharu tried very hard to keep up with Hibari's rapid pace but found it very challenging. He also could not help but notice the fact that Hibari had yet to let go of his wrist. Miharu had to practically run to keep up. He made an unhappy sound at the back of his throat, almost like an abused cat, which seemed to do the trick on the pace... slightly, yet it did not help to yield the grip that Hibari had on his wrist. When they arrived at his classroom, Hibari finally looked back at Miharu, whose face was flushed and looked at Hibari with unintentionally cute eyes that made Hibari think of kittens.

"Hn, this is your classroom, now get inside before I bite you to death," Hibari said before turning around.

"U-um! T-Thank you very m-much Hibari-san!" Miharu said bowing before rushing inside. Hibari turned around for a moment before smirking and continued his hallway patrols.

xxx

Miharu stood inside of the gym feeling quite underdressed as he wore a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, the usual Namimori gym uniform.

"We're going to play volleyball today," The gym teacher said. "Teams are..."

After a long list, Miharu and Tsuna were on the same team.

"I hope I don't get clobbered by the volleyball," Miharu said sheepishly with a blush on his cheeks. Tsuna smiled sympathetically.

"Just stand away from me and you'll be fine," he replied. Miharu shook his head and put Tsuna in a headlock.

"No way," Miharu said with a giggle.

"Hey! We're on the same team!" Yamamoto said to Gokudera who looked very depressed.

"Why couldn't I be on the Tenth's team?" Gokudera mourned.

"Because Tsuna would never learn how to fend for himself," Miharu said, walking over and poking Gokudera in the chest. The taller boy growled. Miharu held his hands up in his defense. "It's true though."

"... JUUDAIMEEEE!" Gokudera weeped. Miharu just shook his head and went over to the group huddle as they decided positions on the court.

"Izumi-kun, where do you want to play?" A boy asked.

"U-um..." Miharu blushed and looked at the ground. Some boys laughed at his shyness.

"We'll put Sawada in front, he's pretty useless," another boy say. "They have Kaoru on their team and he always bumps the ball to the back, so we're good."

"U-um... Can I be with T-Tsuna?" Miharu asked, looking at them with his kitten-like eyes. The boys stared at him for a moment before grinning.

"Sure, you look pretty delicate anyways," the first boy laughed. Miharu blushed.

"I'm not delicate!" Miharu cried.

"Sure you aren't!" Another boy said ruffling his hair. Miharu pouted and walked over to where Tsuna stood. Tsuna stood in the front right while Miharu stood front center.

Miharu looked at the other team nervously and Yamamoto waved at him, while he waved back smiling a little.

The coach said that they would rally to see who gets to serve first. A boy named Daisuke on Miharu's team bumped the ball first and it went to Yamamoto to bumped it and it was coming right for Miharu. Miharu yelped and managed to bump it over the net. Miharu sighed with relief while some boys on his team laughed at his reactions.

Miharu winced when Tsuna was hit in the face with the volleyball. He rushed over to his side and knelt down.

"Tsuna? You alright?"

"I'm good," Tsuna muttered, rubbing his face. Miharu smirked.

"Now you know how I feel every morning."

"Oh shut up," Tsuna said, hitting Miharu playfully and Miharu just chuckled and stuck his tongue out.

"Those two get along well, don't they?" Some random boy commented. Everyone agreed.

Somewhere along with the back and forth, Hibari wandered into the gym, which startled everyone.

"H-Hibari-san?" The teacher asked.

"I'm just here to observer, continue," Hibari said, his eyes on the court while everyone paled. When his eyes landed on Miharu, he smirked. Miharu blushed. He knew what that smirk meant! _I'm surprised you made it to this class without getting lost._

If Hibari were not Hibari, Miharu would have hit him playfully or something of the story. However, sadly, he did not want to die.

It was Gokudera's turn to serve and Miharu managed to return it with a volley, causing Kaoru, a boy with dark brown hair to bump the ball all the way to the back where Daisuke returned it. Just when Yamamoto volleyed it, Miharu leaped and spiked it.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Miharu... SPIKED YAMAMOTO?

Miharu smiled, feeling accomplished. Playing Volleyball against Marcus, Michael and Damien paid off! Miharu inwardly shivered in memory. Those guys were ruthless and Miharu didn't even know how he even became good friends with such rough boys.

"Maybe we misjudged Izumi-kun...," A boy whispered.

"I'm scared," someone murmured.

"I think I owe them a thanks," Miharu murmured to himself and the other team nervously tossed the ball over to the server.

"Who?" Tsuna asked, looking at his bed-room-house-mate-friend with a sweat drop.

"Some friends," Miharu replied with a grin.

"I see..." Tsuna took a step to the right.

As the ball continued on, people were wary of passing it to Miharu, though, somehow people started to notice lacking of instincts. Maybe the spike was a fluke.

Miharu yelped as a ball came him direction. He managed to bump it, but he looked at his hands to see them an angry red. Little tears could be seen at the sides of his eyes and it also didn't help that a ball accidently hit him in the back of the head when a boy name Minaru failed at serving.

"Ow ow ow ow," Miharu repeated, almost like a chant, holding the back of his head in pain.

"S-S-Sorry Izumi-kun!" Minaru kept saying.

"There's a bump," Daisuke said, examining Miharu's head.

"Oh damn, look at his hands," a boy commented. "Izumi, stick to volleying, leave the bumping to us." The boy poked Miharu in the cheek. "We're not as fragile."

_Oh he's not fragile _Tsuna thought with a shiver. Miharu had kicked and punched him in the gut that morning when he woke up again with his face planted on the floor.

Hibari leaned against the wall and watched the scene before him. The new student was using his _abilities _to _achieve_ something. Hibari couldn't exactly say what it was, but he got the feeling. Indeed, Miharu did look and act like a stray kitten, but then again, strays had vicious sides to them, especially when they bare their fangs or claws. When Miharu spiked Yamamoto, his instinct just happened to pop up and he bared his claws at the boy. Though, after a while of baring, the stray, being nothing but a stray, is not the usual... endured type. Then again, it depends on the stray itself. However, Miharu was not exactly the.. durable type.

"Wao," Hibari said before leaving the gym.

xxx

"Our math and English teachers make us write too much," Miharu complained and he waved his hands, trying to cool them down with a breeze, failing miserably.

"Can't really help it," Tsuna replied. He glanced over at his bed to see Miharu flipping through one of his mangas with a frown.

"How do you read this stuff?" Miharu asked. "It's really boring!"

"Really? I think it's pretty interesting," Tsuna replied, walking over and taking the book from Miharu's hands.

"I guess this a matter of opinion," Miharu muttered. Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "But seriously, that girl has boobs bigger than my textbook!"

"E-eh?" Tsuna squeaked. Miharu took the book and turned to a page with a girl with rather large breast.

"SHE SHOULD HAVE BACK PAIN!" Miharu cried. "This is so... unrealistic."

"Like you're one to talk," Tsuna muttered as he picked up a manga book that Miharu had bought a few days back. "How is _this_ any better? It has girls with large... bosoms too you know."

"However, the girls in _your_ manga, have terrible personalities, damsel in distress if I may. _That_ book however, the girl with large assets, plays a large role in the story and has a meaningful character and her overall character balances out her... appearance."

"Whatever you say," Tsuna muttered. "What's wrong with Yumiko's appearance?" He looked at his manga while Miharu held it.

"Dude. She's so freaking dense and she exploits her breasts so slutty..." Miharu grumbled. "Girls with big breasts are fine, hell they could be the size of... your lamp(even though there have to be some sort of limit), she could even flaunt them for all I care, but if her personality is no good, what the hell is the point of her being there? Sure, I guess it's okay if her part's minor in say... one chapter, or something like that, but it's still kind of irritating. I just hope they don't make an anime of this, no offense to whoever her voice actor would be, but I'd rather not listen to her screech like she does in the manga and try to sound sexy even though she isn't. I guess authors could use this as a point of humor relief, hormonal teens, hate directed characters and such, but it's really annoying."

Tsuna just stared at Miharu. "Miharu, are you gay?"

"Hm, more bi than... gay..."

"I see," Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "No wonder you don't like women's... special... areas..."

Miharu raised an eyebrow at Tsuna. "Right. I have no problem with, as you would say, _special areas_, the only problem is how people exaggerate on them. If a girl gets implants because of her self esteem, if she does it for herself (though why _would _she do it for herself in the first place?) I suppose it's fine, but if she does it because she's worried about how people think of her, it's retarded. Sure, you have to be aware of your surroundings and be open to opinions, but if you're allowing negative comments and opinions affect how you feel about yourself and make yourself feel insecure about yourself, it's stupid. It's what's on the inside the counts! So if you let that influence you, you're no better than the people themselves!"

"Miharu..."

"Yeah?"

"You're such a hypocrite."

"Shut up."

xxx

Miharu watched the teacher put something up on the board, saying how they needed two representatives from each class for application or something. No one really volunteered, so Miharu raised his hand for the heck of it, saying he wanted to _try_ it. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Sasagawa Kyoko volunteered as well, making Tsuna weep.

"So it's settled, Izumi and Sasagawa will represent us," the teacher announced. He handed them both some information and what was going to be done at the meeting. Most of it got through Miharu's head, and the other? out the other ear of course! "Both of you have to sum up all the things your class has done until this part of the year, however, Izumi, you've only been here for a few weeks... Though you were the only boy volunteer, so Sasagawa, I'm counting on your to help Izumi."

Kyoko nodded. "I understand."

"Also, let me inform you that you are submitting the forms to Hibari Kyouya," The teacher seemed frightened. Miharu's face seem to do the opposite as it lit up. "The deadline is the end of the week, do your best, okay?"

"Okay!"

xxx

"Um... Sasagawa-chan...," Miharu called. Kyoko blinked and looked up from her desk to see Miharu standing at the side. It was after school and they were staying back to work on the forms and papers. "Do you know exactly what we're supposed to put here?" He pointed at a box near the bottom of the page. Kyoko shook her head.

"I left that blank, hoping to ask your later...," Kyoko replied. "I tried asking the teacher, but he didn't know either."

"Should we go ask Hibari-san?" Miharu asked.

"That seems like the best option," Kyoko replied. "But you're not scared of him?"

"He's a little intimidating, but he's a good guy I guess," Miharu replied shrugging. "Are you?"

"Not exactly..." Kyoko shifted uncomfortably. Miharu's cheeks flushed a little understandingly.

"I'll go ask him, okay?" Miharu asked.

"A-are you sure?" Kyoko asked.

"Yep, don't worry, stay here and finish the rest of those papers," Miharu said grinning. Kyoko looked reluctant but nodded.

Miharu stepped out into the hall and looked around. He had remembered the way to the Disciplinary Committee somewhat, but not really exactly. He started down the hall, hoping that he was going the right way. Miharu looked relieved to see familiar halls as he searched for the DC room. Finally, he managed to find a room called the Reception Room that he assumed read Disciplinary Committee Room the first few times he dropped by. Just as he opened the door he blinked to see Hibari holding out a pair of tonfas and Dino standing in front of him grinning and holding out his hands in defense.

"Come on Kyouya, calm down," Dino said. Miharu blinked. Right, Dino was Hibari's tutor and also called him by his first name. Come to think of it, where in the timeline was Miharu anyways? Shrugging it off, he make a little squeak unintentionally when he saw Hibari make a motion to attack Dino.

"Izumi Miharu...," Hibari said growling. "Hebivore, what do you want? Make it quick and if it's meaningless, I'll bite you to death."

"U-u-um... Hibari-san... I was filling out those forms that were sent to each of the classes for the reps... but we couldn't figure out to write for this part..." Miharu held up the paper and pointed to the box he was talking about.

"You're a class rep for this application? Your class is full of herbivores, especially when they make a transfer student do this," Hibari growled. "I should bite them to death."

"N-no!" Hibari glared at him. "I-I volunteered..." Miharu looked at his feet dejectedly. "I guess I did something stupid... didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Hibari whacked him in the head with his tonfa. Miharu yelped and held the back of his head with tears evidently forming in the corner of his eyes. Dino watched with an amused expression as Hibari continued to _tease_ (if you could call it that) Miharu. "Listen closely because I'll only explain this once. You're supposed to..."

Dino smiled. Miharu looked like a stray cat that Hibari had just taken in and Hibari looked like the new owner laying down ground rules and explaining how things worked. _Come to think of it, Kyouya has a thing for small animals, doesn't he? Looks like things are going to get interesting. It's time for him to start dating. Miharu fits his criteria nicely, that is, if the sides that Miharu had shown him are the **real** him_. Dino frowned. He had gone through so many trust problems. Deception. That was a big thing to worry about in the mafia world. Dino shook his head, what was he doing worrying about that kind of stuff while his student had the potential of being... hooked up to someone? He should be stirring up evil schemes or something. Oh, but then again, there's Tsuna. Oh now Dino felt like some shoujo manga fangirl. Great. Just what he needed.

"Horse, what are you grinning so stupidly about?" Hibari growled. Miharu blinked and looked up from the form to see Dino smiling like an idiot while staring at them. Miharu felt a confused and embarrassed blush creeping its way onto his face. "And you, you're too weak. Stop blushing." Hibari hit on the head again, no less of strength and force. As expected of Hibari Kyouya.

"Owowowow," Miharu whimpered. Hibari watched as Miharu looked at him with those kitten-like eyes and he frowned.

"Stupid cat," Hibari scoffed. "Horse and cat, idiots."

"That's not very nice Kyouya!" Dino said. Miharu blushed at the nickname. Looks like yet another person have him a kitty nickname.

"Meow, I'm not stupid... or an idiot," Miharu murmured.

"Though you're not denying you're a cat," Dino laughed.

"You're not denying you're a horse, Dino-kun," Miharu replied. "Is it because it's your nickname?"

"More or less," Dino said. "How about you Miharu?"

"Same," Miharu said smiling sympathetically.

Hibari frowned.

"Oh. Hibari-san, you don't have a nickname..." Miharu was sure feeling daring... "How about Skylark?"

"Herbivore, i'll bite you to death!"

"E-eh?"

"A lot of people call you that already Kyouya!" Dino said.

"And I bit them all to death," Hibari growled. He turned to Miharu. "Now it's your turn."

"Calm down Kyouya! Why not train your little pet kitty here some tricks," Dino said walking over to Miharu and patting him on the head. "He could be pretty loyal and maybe even a strong... Evolve into a stronger feline, maybe one you could fight with!" Oh, he was _sly_. As expected of a Mafia boss.

"Wao. Training this weak cat...," Hibari mused. Miharu paled. NO WAY. He looked at Dino disbelieving. The older male looked slightly apologetic and mainly scheming. _Oh Dino, you are never going to hear the end of it form me when we get to Tsuna's house..._

"A-aren't I okay the way I am? I-I don't think it's necessary to... train me!" Miharu cried. "I'm human!"

"Hn," Hibari smirked. "Herbivore."

"I eat meeeaattt!"

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari said as he raised his tonfas. Miharu yelped and ran and bolted down the halls trying to outrun the prefect with all his might. He managed to make it in time to give Kyoko his sheet and give her a brief explanation before Hibari barged into the classroom with both tonfas in hand. With that, Miharu ran out the second door, thanking god for it and running down the halls with a skylark on his tail.

Dino smiled as he looked out the window to see Miharu being chased by Hibari around the field. Reverse roles? Hibari was a bird and Miharu was a cat. Usually the cat would chase the bird... but these two were special cases... then again, cats go after fish too... Dino's smile grew and he decide he'd throw in a tuna fish later.


End file.
